friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Phoebe's Wedding
"The One With Phoebe's Wedding" is the twelfth episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on February 12, 2004. Plot Monica is driving Phoebe insane while planning Phoebe's wedding, barking orders military style, complete with headset. At the rehearsal dinner, Phoebe gets really upset with Monica for rushing her and making sure everything is spotlessly perfect even if no one likes it, and fires her. The next day, Phoebe is going through a lot of stress doing Monica's job, having ice sculptures turning up and not knowing the technical name for orchids. She also has a problem finding somebody to walk her down the aisle - her stepdad was going to get day release from prison to do it, but he ends up stabbing another inmate in the exercise yard and has to miss the ceremony. Phoebe asks Joey if he will take her stepdad's place, and he accepts. Meanwhile, Chandler and Ross find out that they are not included in the wedding and complain to Phoebe, who tells them they were next in line. When one of Mike's groomsmen can't make it, Mike lets Phoebe decide who gets to be in the wedding, who can't decide between them and passes the job to Rachel as a 'Bridesmaid job'. After both plead with Rachel, Mike decides it would be fun to have his dog, Chappy, as the missing groomsman. There is a giant blizzard, and the minister gets cut off in the snow, so they decide to do the service in the street outside Central Perk. Joey is the new minister, because he is still ordained from Monica and Chandler's wedding. "Why would I give up free rides on the bus?" he explains. Phoebe gives Monica her job back, wanting her to be "crazy bitch lady" again. When Mike's parents arrive, Mike tells his mom that he knows she doesn't like the idea of getting married in the snow but she interrupts him and says she likes all the lights and the colors. Mike's dad tells him he put pills in her drink so she would accept the wedding. With the snow, Chappy can't walk on his own, so Ross and Chandler both volunteer to hold him. Ross gets it because Chandler hates dogs, but Ross soon regrets it when the dog smells. Chandler then substitutes for Phoebe's stepdad and walks her down the aisle. Phoebe refuses to wear a coat even though it is freezing and snowing. The ceremony proceeds with Phoebe and Mike each saying their vows. Joey cuts the ceremony short because Ross says Chappy's heart rate was slowing way down. The last scene is Ross taking Chappy out to go to the bathroom, which takes forever. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Gregory Itzin - Theodore Hannigan Cristine Rose - Bitsy Hannigan Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Robert Carlock & Dana Klein Borkow Gallery Phoebe and Chandler walking her down the aisel.jpg Phoebe and Mike's Wedding.jpg Trivia General * This episode received an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Cinematography for a Multi-Camera Series (Nick McLean). *Instrumentals of "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" by Elvis Presley and "Here, There, and Everywhere" by The Beatles play during Phoebe's wedding. *This is the last episode with Phoebe's name in the title of the episode. *As arranged by the girls in "The One With The Nap Partners" (S7E6), Monica was supposed to be Phoebe's maid of honor, however she is just refered to as a bridesmaid. *This episode runs 32:05 on DVD (a typical sitcom runs about 22:00). *Phoebe's entire family was absent at her wedding including her mother Phoebe Abbott, half-brother Frank Jr., Alice, and the triplets (possibly because of the blizzard). Her father Frank Buffay Sr. and sister Ursula are also absent, likely because Phoebe would not have invited them. *This is the last on-screen wedding in the series. As of this episode every main character has gotten married except for Joey. * This episode hints that Ross still loves Rachel as he states to her "You and me together again", which is further confirmed in "The Last One" (S10E17/18). However, there were also hints of this in these episodes: **"The One With The Jellyfish"(S4E1): When Ross started crying before shouting "Fine by me!" when he and Rachel break up again. **"The One With Rachel's Crush" (S4E13): When Ross was upset about Rachel being with Joshua. **"The One With Ross's Wedding, Part 2"/"The One After Ross Says Rachel"(S4E24/S5E1): When Ross said Rachel's name at his wedding to Emily. **"The One With All The Kissing"(S5E2): When Ross said that Rachel is his wife and then corrects himself with 'Emily!'. **"The One Where Ross Hugs Rachel"(S6E2)/"The One With Ross's Denial" (S6E3): When Ross didn't get the annulment and was still married to Rachel. **"The One Where Ross Got High"(S6E9): When Ross told her in the hallway that she looked nice today. **"The One Where Chandler Can't Cry"(S6E14): When Ross turned Jill down so he would get back together with Rachel one day. **"The One Where Ross Meets Elizabeth's Dad"(S6E21): When Ross showed disgust at Paul and Rachel kissing. **"The One Where No One Proposes"(S9E1)/"The One Where Emma Cries"(S9E2): When Ross was bothered by the fact that Rachel agreed to marry Joey, even though she didn't really want to. **"The One With Phoebe's Rats"(S9E12): When Ross saw Rachel kissing Gavin. **"The One After Joey And Rachel Kiss"(S10E1)/"The One Where Ross Is Fine"(S10E2): When Ross found out about Joey and Rachel's relationship. **"The One With Princess Consuela"(S10E14)/": When Ross forbids Rachel from going to dinner with Mark. However, it's likely and obvious at Ross was secretly in love with Rachel throughout the entire show. Goofs * Phoebe is superstitious. In "The One with All the Wedding Dresses" she believes that on the wedding day, the groom should not see the bride before the wedding. However, on her own wedding day, Phoebe and Mike hang out together before the ceremony. * After Phoebe tells Monica that she is fired from being her wedding planner, Monica says that she has never been fired. However, in The One With Five Steaks And An Eggplant Monica gets fired for taking the kickbacks. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes with Phoebe's name in the title